


Speaking German, Teaching things, the family business

by shannonalex811



Category: Supernatural
Genre: German class, M/M, Smut, Student!Cas, Teacher!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonalex811/pseuds/shannonalex811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean Winchester are German teachers at Lawrence Public High School. When Dean gets a student named Castiel, things at work change a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 always sucks

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I just had the realization that my German teacher bears a striking resemblance to John Winchester so this was inspired. Bear with me cuz this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy :)

The first day of school always sucks. Dean Winchester is a new teacher at Lawrence public high school. Fresh out of college, Mr. Winchester is only 22 years old. He had skipped a grade back in highschool but that's what took him to where he is today. Walking into his assigned classroom, he has a German 2 class first period. as students arrive and the bell rings, he gets out of his desk and stands in front of the class. "Guten Morgen Klasse! Ich Heise Herr Winchester!" The class of sophomores reply in unison "Guten Morgen Herr Winchester." The guys in the class are all sitting around and not participating, while the girls are sitting and staring at their new teacher's unbelievably good looks.

The rest of the period goes along smoothly. When the bell rings, the students clear out and Dean finds it to be a good time for a bathroom break. Out in the hall, he runs into John Winchester, his father, who is also a German teacher at the school. 

"Hey kiddo!" John yells from across the hall. Dean walks closer so they don't have to yell.

"Hey dad."

"How did first period go?"

"It was surprisingly okay. I mean the guys in that class just sat there like I wasn't even speaking and the girls paid way to much attention."

"Eh it'll happen. Just do your thing and it'll be alright" John walked away and Dean made a quick run to the bathroom. On his way out he realized that the hallways were almost empty and he only had a minute to get back to his class. As he closed the door behind him, he was knocked over by a sudden hit. As he fell to the ground, he realized it was another person. As he stood up, he saw a kid laying on the ground. He was tall, but shorter than him, had black "just-fucked" hair and was possibly the most attractive person on the planet. He looked to be older and could possibly be another teacher.

"Uh, can I help you up" He asked as he reached out his hand.

"I am so sorry I was going to be late and I didn't see you there-" he wanted to finish but stopped himself as he took the older mans hand.

"Its okay man just get to class" 

"Um, I, uh, okay, uh, thank you." The man scurried off.

When Dean got back to his class, he saw a bunch of seniors for his German AP class. As he scanned the room, he noticed a face that looked familiar. Why hadn't his little brother, Sam, told him that he was in one of his classes? He began again "Guten Morgen Klasse..."

In the middle of class, the students were given a "get to know you" activity.

"Alright class, anything you wanna know about me, ask away!" 

A short girl with black hair raised her hand.

"Yes, you, Say your name"

"I'm Ruby and I was wondering what your level of qualifications are and where you went to college."

"That is quite the question. I studied for five years at Winthrop University in South Carolina and I received my masters in education."

Sam obviously wanted to fuck with Dean alittle because he raised his hand and had a small smirk on his face.

"What, Sam?"

"Oh I was just wondering, are you a nice teacher, or a naughty one?" He asked as he gave a little wink. 

The entire class gave a small chuckle as Dean put his head down. The rest of the class went on with Sam and Dean sharing embarrassing stories about each other and as the bell rang, Sam and Dean laughed as they walked out of the room. 

When fifth period came, Dean finally had a lunch break. He sat in the foreign language room with his dad who also had a free period.

"So I heard you have a class with Sammy!" John said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I do. Second period German AP. I have a feeling this is going to be a fun year." They both laughed when Dean excused himself. He thought he would go explore the school alittle and get a feel for the new grounds. As he was walking toward the gymnasium, he heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see someone picking up a massive pile of books from the floor along with a cart that must have tipped over. he walked up to help him pick up the mess. When everything was clean, but men looked up and Dean realized that it was the same boy who ran into him this morning. 

"Oh, um, hello again." said the young boy.

"Hey how ya doing?"

"Let me apologize for this morning, I was late and I didn't see you as I was running."

"Oh really, it's no problem, I can see that you're the clumsy type."

"Oh yeah, I am. I was just running books for Ms. Alexander. Needless to say, the cart was alittle wobbly." 

"Alright well you should get that done. I'll see you around." said Dean as he walked away. Dean didn't realize this morning how amazingly blue this man's eyes were. It was like staring into the ocean.

About 20 minutes later, the sixth period bell rang. 'Alright' Dean thought 'two more 56 minute periods and then I can go home.' As Dean walked to his class he ran into Sam. 

"Hey Dean guess what!"

"Whats up Sammy"

"So I found out that my friend Cas is in your German class. I don't know what period though."

"Cas? That is such a weird nam. I'm pretty sure I would remember it so I haven't had him yet."

"Well just keep an eye out. I have to get to class. I will meet you in your classroom after school."

"Alright will do Sammy. See you then."

Sixth period rolled around fairly quickly for Dean. In the middle of asking him questions, a student raised her hand. 

"Yeah go ahead"

"Hi I'm Charlie and I just wanted to know if you have a wife or kids or want them some day."

Dean kind of clammed up. Should he tell him. That's not really something that his students should know. They would find out eventually wouldn't they?

"Actually Charlie, I don't have a wife. Actually I'm gay."

All of the class stopped and just looked at him. Charlie had a wide smile and she sat back in her seat. The rest of the period went slower then possible. He felt a massive rush of relief when the bell rang. Dean went to stand by his classroom door when he saw Charlie talking to the boy that ran into him this morning. Okay, so they're friends. That's nice. Dean went to sit at his desk and about 10 seconds before the bell rang, the boy walked in and sat in the only seat that was left, which was of course in the front row. Dean felt a hollow feeling in his stomach when he looked into those blue eyes again. 

Class started with the same thing that he has already said six times today. "Guten Morgen Klasse"

As Mr. Winchester was taking attendance, he saw a very peculiar name. 

"Castiel Novak?" 

The blue eyed boy raised his hand. "I actually prefer to be called Cas." He said very shyly. Then it clicked. 'Sam's friends with blue eyes?' Cas's voice was deep and husky. It was such a turn on for Dean. Wait! No! He cant think of his students this way! The class went on and Cas didn't say anything else. He just walked out when the bell rang. Sam walked into Deans class and they went to the impala together. They ran into their dad on the way out. They said their goodbyes and then Cas walked by.

"Hey Cas!" Sam blurted out.

"Hello Sam. Herr Winchester."

"Hi Castiel." 

In the car, Sam explained to Dean that Cas doesn't really have any friends and the reason he hasn't seen him at home is that he doesn't really like going places where he might have to meet new people (parents, siblings, etc.). So he really wouldn't be seeing much of him except for in class. They drove the rest of the way in silence


	2. Out of your comfort zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in their third week of school, Cas and Dean are finding it hard to hide their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got eager and wanted to update right away. FYI I have no clue where this is going so if it starts getting pointless, let me know in the comments. Smut comes later. (Spoiler...Dean jacking off)

'Another day another dollar' Dean thinks to himself as he walks into his classroom. Dean never wanted to be a teacher, but everyone in his family had been teachers, so he felt he had to. What he was trying to completely avoid was working at the same school as his dad, but he needed a job and they were the only ones willing to hire a teacher that has barely been out of college for a year. Dean checks his watch to see how much time he has before the bell rings at 7:05. His watch says 6:27. Perfect! Alittle more than a half hour. Gives him plenty of time to explore the school. I mean, its practically empty except for few teachers because none of the busses get there until at least 6:40. When he turns the corner into the 400 wing, he notices a student. He only sees the back of him but he knows exactly who it is.

"Hey Cas, how's it going?" Dean asks.

"Oh, good morning Herr Winchester, I-"

"Please, you're friends with Sammy, just call me Dean."

"Oh, okay Dean, I wasn't expecting to see you here so early, teachers don't usually get here until like 6:45."

"I guess I could say the same for you. Do you not take the bus? You are the only student here."

"Oh yeah I know, my dad drives me, but he has to get to work early so I get here at like 6:20."

"Oh, what do you do when there's nobody around to talk to?"

"Oh I like to just sit around, finish up some homework, listen to music, what I typically do at home."

"At home? You don't have any siblings to keep you company?"

"Oh I do. I have two brothers, but Gabe has way too much energy because he is always eating candy, and Michael is very rarely around. But when he's home, he's pretty cool."

"Oh well I should get back to my classroom. You should stop by in the mornings. It'll give me something to do other than wandering the school. Oh and Sammy is in my classroom right now if you want to stop in and say hi"

"Will do Herr- I mean Dean."

He cocked a smile at Dean as they walked to his classroom together. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. He only had this feeling once before but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Does he like his teacher? No he can't! But what if he does? Isn't there some sort of law where teachers can't date students? And he's 18, so he's legal but Dean probably doesn't have feelings for him anyways. He really shouldn't be feeling this way. He walked into his classroom (room 322) and saw Sam sitting in one of the seats. 

"Hey Cas, I didn't know you get here so early."

"Guess I could say the same for you." He said as he turned to smirk at Dean.

They both laughed and continued conversation. It was hard for Cas however because all he was thinking about was Sam's brother. Although it was out of his comfort range, Cas figured that he would have to get into Dean's house to find out more about him. Should he ask now? Later, when Dean wasn't around? Does Dean know that Cas doesn't like going places outside of his house? Yeah, he would ask later. He was drawn out of his thought by the sound of the bell. He should probably get going to his first period. He said his goodbyes and rushed to his English class. He couldn't hear anything over his thoughts. He couldn't tell you a thing he learned that day.

The next three periods dragged on like they would never end. But he managed to make it through calculus, gym, and AP U.S. History. He had lunch next. Finally, he could talk to Sam! Cas and Sam sat at a table all by themselves because Cas didn't like sitting by other people. They were talking about German and the feeling returned in Cas's stomach.

"Yeah dude, how do you think my brother is. I mean its pretty cool having him as a teacher but it might be distracting-"

"Yeah I know what you mean..."

"Wait what? Dude you haven't been making sense all day. Are you okay?"

Sam knew that Cas was gay but he wasn't sure how to tell him that he likes his brother. Sam was bi and had a crush on Cas for a while in freshman year but never told him. He grew out of it when he met Cas's brother Gabe, who was only a year younger than him. He has liked Gabe since sophomore year, and he still does. Gabe is gay, but he had a boyfriend up until a couple weeks ago. They broke up and Gabe has been down in the dumps ever since. He hasn't seen Sam since the breakup. 

"Can I ask you something, Sam?"

"Yeah Cas, always."

"Have you ever liked someone that you know you shouldn't, but the feeling doesn't really ever go away?"

"Woah dude are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me?" Sam asked sarcastically then laughed. 

"No, Sam, I, just nevermind."

"No dude, what's on your mind? I mean yeah I have had that before. I mean, I have liked your brother for like 3 years now but I mean I don't know if you would call that "forbidden". Why? What's this all about?"

"Sam if you tell anybody what I am about to tell you, then I will never forgive you."

"Yeah man, what's up."

"I think I have a crush on one of my teachers."

"Dude are you serious?"

"The bell rang and as the boys walked out of the cafeteria, Sam asked Cas.

"So I know it's kind of out of your comfort zone, but Dean and I live alone and you already know Dean. So come over after school, we need to talk about this."

"Um, okay I guess. Where am I to meet you?"

"You remember what car Dean drives don't you? It's a black '67 Chevy Impala. Its on spot 0189 in the teachers parking lot. You can meet me out there. I'll let Dean know that I'm going straight to the car and that you're coming over."

"Okay Sam, I will see you then."

Sixth period, Cas had Anatomy. The period dragged on because he knew that he got to see Dean next period. Should he say something to him? He better not. Telling Sam was hard enough, and Sam doesn't even know that Cas was talking about his brother. This was going to be a long period.

After the bell rang, Cas took his time getting to German class. He ran into Charlie on the way and talked to her. The late bell rang and Cas didn't want to walk in to German knowing that everyone would stare at him because he was late. He walked up to the door of room 322 when it opened before he could grab the handle. Dean greeted him at the door. 

"Oh hey Cas. I was just coming to look for you. I heard you were coming over later so I knew you had to be here somewhere. Don't worry. Nobody will look at you. They're all too busy doing the group work I gave them."

How had Dean known that he was worried about people looking at him? Does he know him hat well already? That did not help the situation at all. Dean gave Cas the partner worksheet and he realized that he didn't have a partner. He saw a lonely girl in the back of the room so decided to try and talk to her. The girl was short, had blonde hair (which is weird because he thought it was black yesterday), and a broad face. He walked up to her desk.

"Hi, um, do you want to work with me?"

"Oh, um, sure. I'm Meg."

"I'm Cas."

Dean saw them working together and smiling. 'Oh. Must be his girlfriend' Dean thought to himself. He felt an empty feeling deep in his stomach and felt like he wanted to cry. He was so confused. He really shouldn't be having these types of feelings for his student. What is it about Castiel that makes him so warm inside. Is it his deep voice? His ocean blue eyes? His major sex hair? While thinking of all these things, he realized that he just got a boner from thinking about his student. How was he supposed to stand up in front of his class? When he realized that all backs were turned to him, he walked out of the room and excused himself to the teachers bathroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled down is pants and revealed his entirely hard cock. He grabbed it at the base and started pulling up the shaft an jerked himself a few times. He heard someone jiggle at the door knob so he shouted "occupied". He started at it again when he started moaning. As he ran his thumb against the slit dripping with precum, he whispered "Cas". He was trying to stifle his moans so they came out in short, hitched breaths. He used his other hand to reach down and massage his balls. That is what threw him over the edge. He came in one massive explosion of white, hot spurts and almost fell backwards in relief. As he came down from his high, he realized that he just made a mess all over the bathroom. He cleaned up his mess and walked back to his class. 

He spent the rest of the class period staring at Cas and mentally yelling at himself for getting a hard-on from one of his students. The bell rang and everybody cleared out. When Dean got to his car, He saw Sam and Cas leaning up against the doors. He unlocked the car and let the boys in. Sam climbed in front next to Dean and Cas sat in the back on the passenger side. 

"So how was your day Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to break the silence. 

"It was ok. Stupid anatomy homework. Cas and I are going to work on that together."

"Nice. How was your day Cas?"

"Oh it was fine. Just got anatomy and German homework."

"Who was that girl you were working with in class? I didn't recognize her after she dyed her hair. Is that your girlfriend?"

From the front seat, Sam let out a sudden burst of laughter. Cas gave him a dirty look.

"No she was not my girlfriend."

"Dean, Cas is as gay as you and me."

The rest of the way, they were talking about legalizing gay marriage and stuff. When they got to the house, Sam gave Cas a small house tour and Dean went upstairs to throw his stuff on his bed. How was he going to last the entire night with his twink student in his house?

Sam and Cas walked into Sam's room. Sam threw his stuff on his bed and Cas placed his neatly in the corner. 

"Okay dude, so who is this guy?"

"I really don't think you would understand if I told you. I mean, he is only a few years older than me. He is fresh out of college. He has only been here a couple weeks-"

"Dude you're either describing the new English teacher or my brother."

"Well it's not the English teacher."

"Dude you have a crush on my brother?!" Sam yelled. Downstairs, Dean heard what Sam had said. He didn't believe it, however. He probably just heard it wrong. There is no way that Cas had a crush on him.

"Shut up, Sam! Dean is right downstairs! He could hear you!" Cas said. It was sort of a mix between a whisper and a shout. 

"Dude, you like my brother?"

"I don't know. I ran into him, quite literally, on the first day of school and whenever I'm around him I don't know what to do with myself and I have never felt this strongly about anybody before and I just don't know."

"Dude you have to tell him."

"No! I am not telling him!"

"Cas you have to do something!"

"Wait. Could you tell him for me?"

"You sure man? Like yeah I'll do it but won't that make class alittle awkward?"

"It would be awkward anyways, wouldn't it?"

"Good point. Yeah man. I'll help you out."

They spent the rest of their time doing homework and talking about gossip. At about 5:30, Dean knocked on the door and walked in. Cas never realized this before but Dean's eyes were just amazing. They were the most perfect shed of green that you could ever imagine. It's like running through a meadow of tall grasses. As Dean walked in, Sam caught Cas staring and nudged his leg to break him of his trance. 

"You guys getting hungry? What do you want to do for dinner? I can order a pizza or run out and get Chinese food. Or there is stuff here that I can cook."

"Chinese sounds good to me. You, Cas?"

"Yeah that sounds good." He said as his voice cracked. When Dean walked out, Sam laughed at Cas.

"Dude, you got it bad."

"Shut up Sam, I know."

Dean got back about a half hour later. He set the bags on the table and put three large containers in the middle of the table and three smaller containers in front of each place setting. Cas and Sam ran down the stairs and got washed up. Sam sat down and motioned for Cas to sit next to him. The table was round, which meant that Dean had to sit next to him as well.

"Cas I didn't know what you liked so I just got what Sam and I liked and then an order of orange chicken. You can help yourself to anything. This is broccoli beef and that is Kung Pao chicken."

"Everything looks good. Thank you very much."

How did he do that? Dean always knew exactly what Cas was thinking. How could one man be so perfect? Sam obviously knew what Cas was thinking because he looked over and smirked at him. Dean was to involved in his food to notice. While Sam and Cas were having a telepathic conversation, Dean interrupted.

"Oh and I bought pie for after dinner if you want it. I always try to keep it around the house to there is quite a bit of it, apple, cherry, blueberry, banana cream, and peach."

Cas loved pie so he would definitely take him up on that offer. After dinner and pie, Sam and Cas disappeared into their room again and Dean went to grading papers. 

"Where is the bathroom?" Cas asked

"Oh its to the right, second door on the left."

"Thanks" Cas said as he exited the room. He tuned into what he thought was the bathroom and he opened the door. When he walked in, he saw that he must have gone into the wrong room. It must have been Dean's room. It was very well kept. There were ACDC and Metallica posters hanging on the wall. He was into the same music as Cas? Could this man get more perfect? He heard Dean come up the stairs so he ran out and ducked into the closest room. Thank God it was the bathroom. He did his business and walked back to Sam's room, running into Dean in the hallway.

"Hey Cas! I was just thinking, we drive you here so you obviously don't have your car with you. Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh yeah, um that would be nice,"

"Alright no problem. Just grab me when you need to go."

Cas didn't reply. He just went back into Sams room. He left at about 8:30. Dean and Cas drove home in silence.


	3. So close, but yet so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so im going to try to update as much as possible but I have just been grounded so I don't know when I will have my laptop with me...and I broke my phone soo...... hope you enjoy. And sorry the chapter is short. Like I said. grounded. didn't wanna get caught with my computer

Cas walked up to the school the next morning, not knowing what to say to Dean. He was of course the only student in the school and Dean was expecting him in his classroom. Thankfully, Sam would be there to help him through things, but he would still have to face him last period. He walked to room 322 wondering if Sam had told him yet. Of course, Sam had not, but Cas was still dreading the moment Dean confronted him about it. He walked into the classroom hoping that Sam would be still in there. With it only being 6:37, Sam had nowhere else to go so he was sitting in the front row. Cas took two steps in the door when Sam jumped up to greet him. 

"Hey Cas! How ya doing?" Sam asked, happier than normal. 

"I'm pleasant, Sam, how are you?" Cas responded, dumbfounded and Sam's new energy 

"I'm doing just fine" Cas looked over to see that Dean wasn't sitting in his desk. 

"Where's your brother?" he asked. 

"Oh he just went off to take a leak, he'll be back soon. Why? You miss your boyfriend already?" He said and gave a small chuckle 

"Shut up Sam." Dean was about to walk into the classroom when he heard the boys talking, so he stayed around the corner to listen. 

"What dude, its okay that you like him." 

"I don't know man, he's my teacher. Not to mention that he's your brother."

'Wait, what?' Dean thought to himself. 'Did I just hear that right? Does Cas actually like me?' He thought. He heard someone coming down the hall so he decided to go into the classroom. He saw Cas and felt his face flush. 

"Good morning Dean" Cas said. 

"Morning, Cas" he replied. He heard his voice crack. He went to sit at his desk without another word. The bell rang and the rest of the day went very slowly. He wanted seventh period to come so he could see Cas again. He would just have to get more information from Sam.

Finally, seventh period came and Dean was about ready to jizz himself when he saw Cas. He had thought about it for a long time and he had decided that, after battling with the decision for two weeks, he really liked Cas. The class went on relatively normally except for the fact that him and Cas kept making eye contact. No matter what he did, he couldn't ignore it. Cas felt something too. He thought maybe there was a chance that Dean liked him back. He told Sam that he didn't want him to tell Dean, but talk to him and try to get information out of him. So that is exactly what Sam did. In the car, on the way home, Dean and Sam had a long conversation about Cas.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy, always."

"So, Cas and I are having some issues right now, and I don't know what to do." Sam lied to get information.

"What do you mean by issues?"

"Well he likes someone, and I don't think that this person likes him back, but he is insisting that I ask him and we fought over it for a little bit. I mean we are fine now, but should I ask that person if he likes him?"

"I mean, I would. Even if you don't think that they do, there is always a chance."

"Okay Dean, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Cas?"

Dean sat there quietly for a few moments. He still wasn't sure after earlier, but now he is positive that Cas likes him. Should he tell Sam? He is his brother...

"Sam, there are laws against student/teacher relationships, you know this right?"

"Yes, I am well aware. So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Sam. I like Cas."

Sam's eyes widened. What should he tell Cas? Should he tell him tonight? Should he text him? Should he just invite him over? Or should he wait for tomorrow?

"Well in that case, can I have him over tonight?"

"That's fine but don't go playing matchmaker!"

"Okay, I got it Dean."

Right away, Sam sent Cas a text.

'Dude, come over, urgent!!!!'

He got a text almost immediately.

'Okay. Is something wrong? Be there in ten.'

'Quite the opposite, my good friend.'

'???'

Sam stopped replying and got home only a few minutes before Cas got there. They both went up to Sam's room right away. 

"Sam, what was so urgent that I had to leave right away? My favorite show was on. You know how I hate to leave right in the middle of a Supernatural episode. I still cant get over how much you look like that one character."

"Dude shut up I have to tell you something."

"My lips are sealed"

"You aren't going to believe me."

"Sam, quit being over dramatic. Just tell me."

"Dude. Dean likes you."

Cas was speechless. He wasn't prepared for this. He was always ready for the worst. 

"Wait, he does?"

"Yeah"

He couldn't contain himself. He had the brightest smile the world has ever seen. He squeeled like a girl and he didn't care. All he knew was that Dean liked him. So he was happy.


	4. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go the way Cas wanted them to. WARNING: Very smutty chapter. Very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i was trying to make this fic a slow build but i just dont see that happening so sorry for that. And sorry i havnt updated in a while, Ive had alot going on.....oh and HI MELISSA!

Okay. What the actual fuck was Cas going to tell Dean? He knew he had to talk to him at some point. Cas walked into his classroom at the end of the day to see Dean sitting at his Desk. 

"Guten Tag, Castiel. Klasse ist in die Sprachlabor Tag." Said Dean (translates to Hello Castiel, class is in the lab today)

"Danke Herr Winchester!" 

"Cas, come on! It's Dean." 

"Okay, Dean...can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, Cas, anything to help out a friend of Sammy"

"Okay, so there's this guy..." Castiel paused. Dean got kind of excited. Was Cas talking about him?

"Okay, what do you need my help with?"

"I really shouldn't like him, but I can't help it. I think it's that whole forbidden love thing but..."

Dean cut him off mid sentence "Let me ask you something Cas. Is this guy about 6"1'? Blondish hair? Possibly your best friends brother? A teacher of yours?"

Cas was amazed. He was so shocked that everything came out like that he just sat there quietly and nodded his head.

"Right" Dean said.

Cas was about to say something else when Dean walked around the desk and closed the space between them. The kiss was passionate. It was meaningful. Cas felt like there were fireworks blowing up in his stomach. When they parted, Cas stared into Dean's green eyes. "We should probably get to class" said Dean. Cas nodded as Dean grabbed his hand and led him to the lab. The class went on smoothly. A few glances here and there. The first thing Cas did was text Sam. He wasn't sure if they were dating or not, but he was sure that there was something real going on. Dean approached him 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"Why don't you come over after school?" Dean said very softly so noone could hear him. Castiel just nodded and went back to his work. The bell rang shortly after and Dean found Cas and Sam and went to the car.

"Okay, we really need to talk about this. There are strict laws against this. I understand you're of age but this is still illegal!"

Sam spoke up. "Okay guys, there's obviously something here. You guys need to suck it up, and just deal with it. Nobody has to know. We keep it between us! Okay?"

"That's ok with me" Said Cas.

"Fine but i swear to God if anybody finds out I can get my degrees taken away. I could get arrested. So keep your mouths shut!"

Both boys said okay and everything was perfect. When they got back to the house they all went upstairs. They were in Sam's room. 

"How does pizza sound for dinner?"

The boys agreed. When Dean went to place the order, Sam got a text from Gabe telling him to meet him at the library. Dean walked back in the room.

"Sorry Dean. Guess its just you two tonight. Im off to the library." Sam grabbed the keys and walked out of the door.

"Okay then. Guess its just us toni-" Dean was cut short by Cas crashing his lips into Dean's. It was rough, sloppy, but sexy. Dean kissed back. Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt and lifted it up. They parted only so Dean could lift the shirt over his head and get Cas's off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean. Im positive." Cas was absolutely certain. He had done this before. He wasn't afraid.

Dean flipped them over so he was on top. Cas laid back and Dean crawled on him so he could reach his lips. He cupped the outside of Cas's jeans and could feel his hard on through the denim. He was pretty hard himself. Dean undid Cas's belt and pulled it through the holes. He did the same with his own and took his jeans along with it. He was in his black boxers and Cas was still in his jeans. He was now so hard it hurt. 

"Dean?' Cas whispered.

"Yeah Cas" Dean said, more than a little frustrated.

"We should probably get out of Sam's room." They both chuckled alittle and rushed over to Dean's room. Cas pulled his jeans of and laid back on the bed. Dean crawled back on top of him to finish where they left of. Before anything could happen, Cas flipped around so Dean was on bottom. He pulled Dean's boxers of and took in what he saw. Dean was big. Really big. Cas took the liberty to kiss Dean's thighs, getting close to his cock and moving away again, up his body and back down, making sure to very lightly brush over his dick, making it twitch with pleasure. Dean stopped him.

"Cas." he moaned. "Go into my closet. There is a blue box on the floor. Open it and grab what you want."

Cas got up and walked over to the closet. He found the blue box and opened it. He liked what he saw. Lots and lots of toys and lube. He rummaged through and ended up grabbing only three things. He walked back over to the bed but would not show Dean what he grabbed. He also pulled a three ties out of the closet. He put the toys on the floor. Just in reach but out of Dean's sight. He grabbed one tie and tied one of Dean's wrists to the head board and did the same to the other side. Now Dean could only move his feet. Cas took his pants and his boxers off. He let Dean take in what he saw, but then took the third tie and wrapped it around his eyes. Cas bent down to kiss Dean and slowly moved his hand down. He grabbed onto Dean's dick and slowly started jerking him off. Dean was moaning into the kiss as Cas started getting faster and faster. Suddenly, he stopped. He felt the bed shift as Cas moved down and started licking up his dick. He took him into his mouth and began sucking hard and fast. He was able to take all of him into his throat. Cas Growled, and the vibrations sent shivers up Dean's spine. "Cas...so close....fuck" but he didn't stop. Instead, Dean felt something cold clasp onto his balls. It was a cock ring. "You don't cum unless I tell you" Dean wanted to cum so bad. He loved Cas talking like that. Cas stopped sucking and began kissing him again. He reached down and rubbed Dean's entrance. Dean moaned in pleasure. Soon, Cas had three fingers in and thought Dean was ready for what he had planned next. He reached down to grab his second and third item. A vibrating butt plug and a bottle of lube. He lubed up the plug and put it in. "Fuck Cas!" Dean moaned loudly and it made Cas's dick twitch. Cas moved the plug around a bit and tried to find Dean's sweet spot. Dean screamed in pleasure once Cas found it. He left it there, just brushing up against Deans prostate. Dean tried to push back on it but to no avail. Cas made his way up to start sucking on Dean's nipples.He would nibble and suck until Dean was screaming for release. "You like that do you?" Cas said. "Well, I might let you cum, but you have to earn it first." Cas went to the side of Dean and put his dick right in his face. He knew what that meant. Dean moved his head over to the side and Cas put it in. Dean was going the best he could with only limited movement. Cas Kept pushing farther and farther until Dean was deep throating. When he knew it would be most pleasurable, Dean moaned, making Cas cry in pure bliss. Dean made sure to lick up the vein underneath and swirl his tongue around the head. They did this for about 5 minutes. Cas was on the edge but didn't want to cum just yet.

"Don't think that you're getting off that easy." said Cas, pulling away from Dean's face.

"Cas...please...so close...i need...."

"I know exactly what you need." 

Cas crawled on top of Dean and slowly started working himself open, making sure to be as noisy as possible to let Dean know what was about to happen. Dean was moaning just listening. Cas then angled his entrance with the tip of Dean's dick and pushed down. They both screamed. The movement pushed back on the plug and made Dean almost cry. Cas new it was time. As he was working himself onto Dean, he reached around and turned on the vibrating plug and started nibbling on his nipples. It was a sensation explosion. The vibrations on his prostate, Cas's heat around him, the nipple torture. Dean was begging now. "Cas...please...need to...you're killing me....fuck....please Cas......fuck" Cas was close too. He reached around and started jerking himself off. He paused momentarily to lean down and whisper something into Dean's ear. "Im going to take your blindfold off now, but I want you to look into my eyes, If you don't, I wont allow you to cum. Do you understand?" "Yes, sir." Cas reached over and undid Dean's blindfold. At first his vision was blurry but he immediately locked eyes with his lover. That was it for Cas. He came in spurts of white and almost fell over, but managed to keep composure. He got off of Dean and began licking up his mess. 

"Okay, i think you've deserved it."

He reached down with one hand and pushed hard on the butt plug. The vibration was too much to handle. Cas reached up and undid the cock ring and ever so talentfully was jerking Dean off at the same time. When Dean came, he blacked out. He came to when the doorbell rang and Cas came back with the pizza. He was untied and covered in a blanket. 

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." mocked Cas.


	5. A/N

Hey guys. So I really didn't like how this fic was turning out and it's not what I wanted it to be. I am going to be re writing it completely. Same story but a different way of telling it. The first chapter will be the same though. So be on the look out for that. When I get to that point I will put a link in a new chapter on this fic and only leave it up for a month. Thanks for understanding


	6. new fic A/N

Here is the link to the new fic. Only one chapter is up and I have changed it. Drastically. The first half in the same though

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2768987/chapters/6209501


End file.
